


Pick One

by jeongcheongs



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Best Friends Zikun, Cheating, Choking, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Gay Sex, Getting Together, M/M, Oppa Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, bottom zhengting, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 02:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongcheongs/pseuds/jeongcheongs
Summary: "Hey bro, can you come over? I got something to tell you."A.K.A.Xukun and Ziyi may or may not be seeing the same guy.





	Pick One

**Author's Note:**

> WOW IM BACK it has been forever
> 
> uh this is not betaed and was written in like an hour and a half please excuse any glaring potholes or grammatical errors ( ◕ั⌑◕ั)

_Hey bro, can you come over? I got something to tell you._

 

“You wanted to talk to me?” Xukun lets himself into Ziyi’s apartment, his best friend sprawled on the couch with the television on.

 

“Hey bro.” Ziyi sits up, turning the volume lower as Xukun sits down next to him. “Glad you could come over so quick.”

 

“So what’s up?”

 

Ziyi takes a large breath of air, looking at Xukun straight in the eye. “So there’s something that I’ve been keeping from you for awhile, now..”

 

“I’m dating someone.” Ziyi blurts in before Xukun has the chance to say anything else. “Yeah, so there. And I know before I promised you that I would help you out whenever you were stressed, but I actually really like this person, Kun.”

 

Xukun blinks, taking in what Ziyi told him. Honestly he had completely forgotten about their arrangement, really only helping each other destress once last semester. They didn’t even fuck since neither wanted to bottom, so they just gave each other hand jobs for a bit then continued to play Smash Bros.

 

“It’s okay,” Xukun shrugs, “I’ve been kind of seeing someone too. So it’s fine by me.”

 

“You have?” It’s Ziyi’s turn to be surprised now, eyes widening slightly before breaking out in a grin. “That’s great! I’m happy for you man.”

 

Xukun can’t help but grin back, giving Ziyi a firm slap on the back. “Well we haven’t really talked about it officially but… we’re basically dating.”

 

“Really? Whose the lucky guy?” ZIyi waggles his eyebrows at Xukun, hands motioning for his phone. “You have pictures of him, right?”

 

Scrolling through his phone, Xukun picks one of his favourite pictures of the man, handing Ziyi his phone. “He’s just so amazing, you know? He looks so bright and innocent on the outside, but he’s so fucking hot at the same time. I don’t think I’ve ever met anyone that’s so willing to—”

 

“You’re dating Zhengting?”

 

The shock on Ziyi’s face is translated into his voice, mouth slightly ajar as he stares down at Xukun’s phone.

 

“Yeah, you know him?”

 

“Bro, I’m dating Zhengting.”

 

Xukun blanks out, head trying to interpret what Ziyi just said. _I’m. Dating. Zhengting._ Wait what?

 

“Wait, you’re dating Zhengting?”

 

“What the fuck, bro!”

 

The two best friends stare at each other, unsure of what to say.

 

“Well, at least I don’t have to ask if you agree that he’s hot as fuck.”

 

———

 

_Hey baby, can you come over to my place?_

 

_Sure honey, be there in 10! <3_

 

There’s a jingle of keys on the other side of Ziyi’s apartment door, and the door opens, revealing Zhengting, in a loose white tank top and black skinny jeans, walking in and shutting the door behind him.

 

“Babe, I’m her—” Zhengting walks into the living room, his words being cut short when he sees Ziyi and Xukun sitting next to each other, both pairs of eyes turning away from the Mario Cart on the television screen to focus on him.

 

“Ziyi— Kunkun— what are you doing here?” Zhengting stammers, hand coming up to scratch at the back of his head, a subconscious gesture he does when he’s nervous.

 

“Hmm… we just want to talk to you. Come sit here, baby.” Xukun says, small smile on his face as he moves over, patting the newly created space between him and Ziyi. “Come sit down, we’re not upset.”

 

Zhengting shuffles over, sinking down onto the rough leather couch and Xukun’s arms immediately wrap around his waist, Ziyi taking Zhengting’s hands in his own.

 

“I’m guessing you didn’t know that Xukun and I are best friends, right baby?” Ziyi asks, thumbs stroking Zhengting’s hands.

 

Zhengting shakes his head, whispering “I—I’m sorry.”

 

“What are you sorry for?” Xukun speaks up, one hand coming up to tilt Zhengting’s head towards his own, looking into Zhengting’s eyes.

 

“For—For not telling you that—that I’m also seeing someone else.”

 

“Hmm… that does sound like something you should be apologising for, right, Ziyi?”

 

Zhengting tilts his head, seeing Ziyi nod his head in agreement, and he hangs his head in embarrassment and shame. “I can explain! I didn’t mean for this to happen! I just—just really liked both of you and… I didn’t know whether or not things would work out on either side! I never meant to hurt anyone…”

 

“Hmm… I don’t think that’s a proper excuse, baby.” Xukun hums, hands trailing down to rest on Zhengting’s thigh, massaging the soft flesh. “Bad boys deserved to be punished, don’t you think?”

 

“Pu—Punished?” Zhengting whimpers, finally understanding what Xukun is implying, his eyes drift over to look at Ziyi, whose thumbs were rubbing soft circles on the back of his hands. “But—But—”

 

“But what, baby?” Zhengting’s head snaps to the side at Ziyi’s voice, Ziyi’s soft eyes looking straight into his. “This is what you want, right? Both of us?”

 

Zhengting can only whimper Ziyi takes his face into his hands, rough fingers caressing his cheeks, smearing the pearly teardrops from under Zhengting’s eyes away.

 

“Zi—Ziyi—” Zhengting stumbles, hands coming up to clutch at the dancer’s shirt. “Please—Please kiss me.”

 

Ziyi doesn’t hesitate to comply, slotting his lips against Zhengting’s messily, licking into his mouth as he pushes Zhengting back against Xukun’s chest, hands travelling to grip Zhengting’s hips.

 

Zhengting moans into Ziyi’s mouth, pulling the other’s bottom lip into his mouth when a hand turns his head around, another set of lips pushing against his, teeth nibbling and zhengting gasps, letting Xukun snake into his mouth.

 

“Look at you baby—” Ziyi purrs, hand reaching down to unbuckle Zhengting’s Gucci belt. “Such a good little slut for both of us. Aren’t you, Zhengzheng?”

 

Zhengting moans in response, tilting his head away from Xukun’s lips to send doe eyes at Ziyi, a quiet plea at his boyfriend to please please please do something.

 

Ziyi wraps his hands around the top of Zhengting’s skinny jeans, slowly pulling them down Zhengting’s legs, the rough material dragging against Zhengting’s erection.

 

Xukun starts mouthing at Zhengting’s collarbones, hooking a finger around his shirt’s neckline to expose more of Zhengting’s décolletage, his tongue peeking out to lick at the sharp bone, teeth gently scraping against his neck.

 

“You taste so good, baby boy. You drive me so fucking crazy.” Xukun whispers into Zhengting’s ear, tongue swiping at the shell. “You’re my good boy, baby?”

 

“Ye—Yes daddy.” Zhengting cries, his hands scrunching up into one of the throw pillows next to him. Ziyi raises an eyebrow at Xukun, giving him a questioning glance saying you make him call you daddy? Really? and Xukun can only grin back, eyebrows waggling. “Don’t act like you don’t make him call you something kinky. I know you too well, Ziyi.”

 

“Both of you shut the fuck up and please get a move on.” Zhengting groans, one hand tangling itself into Ziyi’s hair, tugging hair. “I swear you two are so slow when you’re around each other.”

 

A hand instantly wraps around Zhengting’s neck as the sentence tumbles out of his mouth, making Zhengting gasp as his airflow is cut.

 

“Why are you being such a brat, Zhengzheng?” Ziyi growls, his grip on Zhengting’s throat tightening ever so slightly. Xukun slips out from behind Zhengting, and at the back of his mind Zhengting can hear his soft footsteps leave the room. “Do you want us to punish you more, baby? You’re usually so well behaved. Only good boys get rewards, remember? Now do you want to be a good boy or a bad boy today?”

 

Zhengting gasps for air, hand wrapping around Ziyi’s wrists. Ziyi’s grip was tighter than usual today, but it was nothing he couldn’t handle. “I want to be a good boy for you, Yiyi.”

 

“So act like it.” Ziyi says, hands loosening, and Zhengting swoops up, wrapping his arms against Ziyi’s neck, sealing their lips together, grinding his hips upwards to meet Ziyi’s thrusts.

 

“I’m gone for a minute and you guys decide to start without me.” Xukun laughs, turning up his nose in mock dismay. “Move over, Ziyi, you’re taking up so much space.”

 

Ziyi shifts his body, hands coming up to roam up and down Zhengting’s body as Xukun settles between Zhengting’s legs.

 

“You’re so excited for me baby, aren’t you.” Xukun coos, “Are you thinking about how hard I’m going to fuck you? About me pounding into you until you can’t walk? All while Ziyi watches?”

 

Zhengting mewls, thrusting his crotch up closer to Xukun’s face. “Please… please da—ddy. Please touch me…”

 

“Only cause you asked so nicely, sweetheart.” Xukun tugs Zhengting’s boxers down, along with his skinny jeans that were collected around his ankles, throwing both articles of clothing on the floor behind him.

 

Xukun throws his head back and moans. “Fucking hell, Ting. You’re fucking gorgeous.”

 

“Come here, baby boy,” Ziyi demands, a slight purr in his voice.

 

Zhengting blushes, feeling the intense stares of the two men in front of him.Their eyes pierce into his own, fire burning behind them. Zhengting knows how much they want to ruin him, and he knows how he won’t even have the will power to deny them of it.

 

Zhengting keeps eye contact with Ziyi as he crawls up onto his lap, spreading his legs and straddling Ziyi’s crotch. Ziyi thumbs at Zhengting’s waist, admiring how good he looks all perched up in his lap.

 

“You’re such a fucking whore, aren’t you baby?” Xukun growls, running his hands down the front of Zhengting’s chest and sinking his teeth into Zhengting’s shoulder. “You want both our dicks that much?” Zhengting’s quickly nods his head, a slight whimper escaping his lips as he looks into Xukun’s eyes.

 

Xukun’s chest meets Zhengting’s back, hands running down to grope at Zhengting’ ass. Zhengting’s moans are muffled as Ziyi’s mouth meet his, Ziyi’s tongue slipping into his mouth as Xukun pops open a bottle of lube, coated fingers moving to add pressure at Zhengting’s hole, yet not quite pushing in.

 

“Xu—Xukun—Please..”

 

A loud smack lands on his ass, leaving behind a red handprint. Zhengting shudders out a moan, cock hardening in the cold air. Ziyi smirks, sucking on Zhengting’s neck and adding a blossoming hickey onto the splatter of other marks across his neck and chest.

 

Xukun toys with Zhengting, pressing his fingertip down onto his hole, yet not quite breaching the barrier. “Do you like this, Ting-ah? When we play with your slutty hole like this?”

 

Zhengting mumbles into his sheets, suddenly self conscious on what his lovers were doing to him. Xukun gives him another smack, harder this time, and Zhengting cries out, burying his face into Ziyi’s neck.

 

“Be a good baby for us and answer daddy’s question.” Ziyi commands, hand soothing down the back of Zhengting’s hair. “Do you like it when we play with you like this?”

 

“Y—Yes, Oppa.” Zhengting cries, Xukun’s finger pushes in immediately at his response, pausing to let him get used to the stretch.

 

“You make him call you ‘Oppa’, really? What is this koreaboo shit, bro?” Xukun smirks at his best friend, an eyebrow quirked up.

 

Ziyi rolls his eyes, “Are you telling me that you don’t find Zhengting speaking Korean sexy?”

 

“Touché.”

 

Zhengting whines, grinding his hips down onto Ziyi’s as if _demanding_ for Xukun and Ziyi to get a move on.

 

Another thick finger begins to push into his hole and Zhengting suppresses a shiver at the sensation. Ziyi’s hand snakes between their two bodies to wrap around Zhengting’s cock, fingertips rubbing at the leaking head.

 

Soon, Xukun has four fingers deep inside Zhengting, working their way in and out of his hole. “How do you want us, sweetheart?” Ziyi coos, lifting Zhengting’s chin to look straight into his eyes.

 

“Oppa, I… I want you to fuck me.” Zhengting moans, Xukun’s fingers slipping out. Ziyi gently pushes up off his lap and moves Zhengting onto his hands and knees, manoeuvring himself behind Zhengting with Xukun on the other end.

 

“Are you ready for my cock, baby boy?” Xukun asks, thumbing at Zhengting’s bottom lip. Zhengting quickly nods, giving Xukun’s head a slobbery lick to as if to prove his point.

 

Xukun pushes his cock into Zhengting’s mouth, groaning as he immediately starts working his way down his length.

 

“You okay baby? Are you ready for one more?” Ziyi asks, hands gripping Zhengting’s ass cheeks apart.

 

Zhengting tries to mumble something, his sentence half choked out from Xukun’s cock. Xukun pulls out, smearing his precum onto Zhengting’s cheek.

 

“Oppa, please fuck me. I—I need your cock so bad.”

 

Ziyi lubes up his cock while Xukun slips his cock into Zhengting’s willing mouth. He starts thrusting in, cock unforgiving as it slides all the way to the back of Zhengting’s throat before sliding back out.

 

Ziyi spreads Zhengting’s legs even further, pressing his head onto Zhengting’s hole, “Xukun really prepped you really well, right baby?”

 

Zhengting whines, pushing his ass back towards Ziyi.

 

Ziyi pushes all the way to the hilt with a single thrust, letting himself bottom out and sink into Zhengting’s head, a guttural moan leaving his lips. Ziyi grips Zhengting’s hips hard enough to leave bruises, slowly starting to thrust into Zhengting, his speed building up.

 

Zhengting lets out a high-pitched moan, relenting his body to the two forces on either side of him. Zhengting whimpers, Ziyi’s dick _finally_ hitting his prostate while Xukun’s cock pushes deeper and deeper, leaving his jaw with that amazingly sore feeling.

 

Drool leaks from the corners of his mouth as he tries to take in Xukun’s whole length, a hand reaching up to make up for the lengths that he can’t fit in.

 

“You’re so fucking amazing, sweetheart.” Ziyi groans, hands reaching to plant themselves in Zhengting’s hair, tugging. “Make sure to give Xukun a nice view of that whore face of yours.”

 

Xukun groans as Zhengting looks up through his eyelashes, plush lips wrapped around his dick. Xukun pulls out, violently fisting his dick as he stares down at Zhengting, body trembling from still being pounded by Ziyi. Xukun comes with a moan, spurting all over Zhengting’s face as he milks himself dry, smearing the leftover on Zhengting’s lips, letting him lick him clean.

 

“Look at just what you do to Xukun.” Ziyi groans, thrusts getting sloppier as he comes closer to his edge. “You make me so fucking worked up, I’m going to fuck you so hard until you can’t fucking walk.” Ziyi growls, his death grip on Zhengting’s hips tightening even more.

 

Zhengting’s moans and whines grow louder and louder and suddenly he’s coming onto the leather couch beneath him, wet, sticky liquid coming out in spurts as Zhengting sobs, head dropping down in pleasure. His whole body tenses up, ass becoming so tight and Ziyi groans, tipping over the edge as he bites onto Zhengting’s shoulder and empties himself into Zhengting’s hole, draping his body over the elder’s.

 

“God, you two are so fucking hot,” Xukun smirks, leaning against the couch’s armrest to admire the view. Zhengting whimpers as Ziyi’s cock pulls out of his ass, cum leaking out of his hole. Zhengting’s arms and knees buckles underneath him, body curling back against the soft pillows as the exhaustion finally sinking in.

 

Zhengting, in his foggy, half-awake state, registers a pair of strong arms lifting him up, a soft voice whispering next to his ear as he slips into the dark unconscious.

 

———

 

Zhengting stirs as the morning sunlight hits his eyes, burrowing deeper into the warmth of his bed.

 

_Who was fucking snooping in my room? I never open my shades—_

 

Zhengting’s eyes snap open, suddenly hyperaware of the chest he’s leaning on and the arm around his waist. Zhengting sits up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

 

“Ting-ah, it’s seven in the morning, why are you up?” Ziyi groans, tugging on Zhengting for him to lie back down.

 

Xukun grumbles in his sleep, his hold on Zhengting’s waist tightening. “Five… five more… five more minutes…”

 

Zhengting looks at Ziyi, who sends him a sweet, sleepy smile. “Get some more sleep, sweetheart.” Ziyi says, pulling Zhengting back under the covers, “we’ll talk about things when we wake up.”

 

And as Zhengting lays his head back onto Ziyi’s chest, he can’t help but sigh in content, as there is no where else he’ll rather be.

 

 

B O N U S:

 

“Sooo….” Justin slides into the seat next to Zhengting, hands tucked under his chin innocently. “I heard that you finally sorted things through with Ziyi-ge and Xukun.”

 

“Mmhm… I talked to them a few days ago.” Zhengting nods, too absorbed in his phone to really respond.

 

“So who did you pick then?” Justin asks, shaking Zhengting’s shoulder, making the elder turn towards him with his undivided attention.

 

“Pick? Pick what?”

 

“You _know_ ,” Justin grins, a mischievous grin on his face. “Did you pick Ziyi _Oppa_ or _Daddy_ Xukun?” Justin asks, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

 

“I didn’t pick anyone.” Zhengting deadpans, flicking Justin on the forehead. “Now stop sticking your nose into my business.”

 

“So you left both of them unanswered?” Justin gasps, faking shock. “Now that’s cruel, Zheng-ge. You’re just leaving them hanging!”

 

Zhengting sighs, obviously done with Justin’s stupidity. “No, I meant—”

 

“Sweetheart, you ready?” Justin whips around to see Ziyi and Xukun making their way towards the pair, matching smiles on their faces.

 

Zhengting’s face lights up, running to greet them as he leans up to peck Ziyi on the lips before greeting Xukun in the same way, intertwining his hands with each man.

 

“What?!” Chengcheng pops out from behind the rubbish bin, shock translating onto his face as he and Justin stares at Zhengting pulling both Ziyi and Xukun along in the distance.

 

“FUCK YEAH! I told you so!” Quanzhe jumps out from behind a tree, pumping his fists victoriously as his friends turn towards him. “Ya’ll own me a hundred bucks each. Pay up!”

 

Chengcheng and Justin grumble as they fumble for their wallets, handing a smug looking Quanzhe the money.

 

“How did you know that he would choose both of them?” Justin asks, bumping shoulders with Chengcheng, obviously miffed that he lost a hundred dollars.

 

Quanzhe flushes.

 

“Uh—Uuh.. Let’s just say that you don’t want to pay Ziyi a visit when both Zhengting and Xukun are there.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I really hope you guys enjoyed this~
> 
> I'm not sure if there are still people waiting on updates for my zhengkun chatfic or my mafia zhengyi fic butim currently working on the next updates~ I just had a lot of personal issues that I had to sort out first and taking a break from AO3 really helped me sort my head out ^.^
> 
> Anywaysss im really not sure when I'll be able to update but I'll make an effort!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!! (ノ^∇^)ノ


End file.
